This Is How It Started
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Jane and Maura in high school it starts as friendship but will become more, this is the cycle of ups and downs they will go through to finally admitting their feelings. Rizzles will ensue just give it time, for now it will begin with friendship and casual flirting. ENJOY!


A/N: In this story Jane is sixteen and Maura is fifteen…I know I should be working on my other stories but this one just came to me so I will update it here and there when something comes to me.

Jane sat in the local malls food court waiting for her ma to come back with their Chinese food, Jane looked down at the bags of clothes none that she really cared for. She got lucky that her ma allowed her to have jeans and some jersey's but only if she got some dresses and skirts. Sighing out her frustrations Jane glanced over and saw the honey blonde girl from her fourth period science class, the girl had been at the school since the beginning of the year and she was already being called one of the smartest girls in her school.

Casually looking at the girl Jane felt something inside her burn inside, but it wasn't an unusual feeling. Ever since that first day that Maura was introduced she had felt it, she felt it whenever she saw the girl walking past her or when she walked past a class room and saw her sitting in that class room. Angela walked up to the table and set the tray of food down breaking Jane from her reverie.

"I also got us some of the sugar roll things we both like, but don't worry just one each!" Angela stated as she sat down and grabbed her plastic fork to eat her food; Jane smiled at her ma and tuned out her ma trying to start conversation.

Halfway through tuning in and out Jane glanced over at the girl and saw three girls around the table, tuning her ma out completely she placed all of her energy on listening to what was happening at the table.

"Look who it is Maura the bore-a, you know no amount of money is going to make you pretty. You are so ugly you have a face only your mother could love, and she would have to think about it. Oh wait! You are adopted! So undoubtedly she did!" One of the girls said as she started laughing the other two girls laughing with her, forgetting her ma talking Jane stood up and stepped in front of the girl who made the comments.

"Apologize, Samantha." Jane said, the girl named Samantha in question looked at Jane and rolled her eyes.

"Look who it is none other than the dyke Rollie Pollie Rizzoli! Did I upset your ugly boring girlfriend?" Samantha laughed; Jane stood there and with quick thinking spoke up not caring what people thought.

"Actually you did, sweetie we are sitting over there." Before Maura could respond, Jane grasped her by the bicep and lifted her up out of the chair but in the gentlest manner possible. Maura grabbed her book and purse and allowed Jane to escort her to the table she was sitting at with her ma. Maura sat down where Jane guided her beside her and watched as the three girls walked away angry looks on their faces, once out of eyesight Maura spoke up.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me those girls are going to be horrible at school tomorrow. And I am sorry you had to say those things, they are going to say so many horrible things." Maura replied Angela sat watching the exchange waiting for the right time to jump in.

"I don't care what they say about me, I am used to them." Jane shrugged as she ate her orange chicken and beef lo mein. Finally seeing a chance Angela jumped in.

"Hello, I am Angela Jane's mother since she so rudely didn't introduce us. I swear I raised her better than that." Angela smiled and extended her hand; Maura shook the hand and smiled.

"Maura Isles, it's a pleasure to meet you." Maura smiled back at the older woman, instantly Angela liked the young woman.

"Ma, come on! Ma this is Maura, Maura this is my ma there introduced! Maura and I have some classes together." Jane replied before she took a chug of her Coca-Cola, Angela and Maura both rolled their eyes and smiled at the other.

"Are you hungry dear?" Angela asked.

"Oh no, I ate before I came here I just came here to study and observe." Maura replied kindly.

"Observe?" Angela sat confused.

"People, I find it fascinating seeing how people interact with one another mostly after I read a psychological journal article." The two Rizzoli's smiled at one another and chuckled lightly, thinking she was being made fun of Maura decided it was best to leave.

"I am sorry to intrude I should go." Standing up Maura grabbed her bag and book.

"No way, we will take you home." Jane practically shouted, instantly Angela noticed the sparkle in Jane's eyes and knew instantly Jane had a crush on this young girl that was standing at their table in a pink dress who was obviously the opposite of Jane. Inside Angela's head she began planning their wedding and the grandkids she would get from them, of course Angela also had thoughts as to how she was going to get the two girls to admit their feelings.

Since that day at the mall Jane and Maura had become best friends, it was Summer time now and Jane and Maura were going to be juniors in high school. Rumors that they were more than friends spread and pretty much all of the school believed it, but the two laughed it off and ignored the comments just like Jane had said that first day. On this day the girls second week of summer they sat in Jane's room having girl talk, much to Jane's disappointment.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she lay on Jane's bed looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, Maur?" Jane asked with her eyes closed listening to the music on her stereo.

"If you were a lesbian what would your type be?" Maura asked calmly, but Jane instantly bolted upright and looked down at Maura.

"What?"

"Well, at school ever since that day you stuck up for me everyone thinks we are together so I was wondering if you were a lesbian what type of girl would you like?"

"I don't know Maura, I haven't thought about it." Jane replied nervously as she lay back down and looked up at her ceiling.

"Well, I have thought about it." Maura responded causing Jane to look over at her.

"You have?"

"Oh yeah, I would want a strong, confident woman someone who could take care of me but at the same time I could take care. Someone who is selfless, also one that looks good dressed up and dressed down. A woman who isn't afraid of anything but when is afraid not afraid to let me hold her as she cries, that is a woman I would be attracted to." Maura replied with a smile, finally looking over at Jane her smile even brighter.

"Sounds like you have thought about it."

"I have." Before Jane could respond Angela called down for the girls to come down for lunch, making their way downstairs Jane thought about what type of woman she would like if she liked women and the first thing that came to her head was; Maura.


End file.
